Desert Trickster
by Kistyra
Summary: Interrogation is not an easy task. Yet Torikkusuta Tomiko makes it look like a walk in the park. What's her secret? The Kazekage wishes to find out, with the potential she could be a threat to his Village. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one's POV

A smart _pop_ sounded, waking Gaara from a doze he had not realized he was taking. His eyes opened to see yellow eyes, blonde hair, and a bubble appear from yellow lips before snapping, mimicking the noise that had woken him.

A chunk of hair hung over her right eye, going down to shoulder, and the rest was tied high on her head. Her outfit was also yellow: a yellow unzipped jacket going to her mid section with the collar to her chin, a plaid yellow tank top with orange and green lines crisscrossing, and a flared yellow short skirt.

His eyes were brought back to her face when she snapped her gum again, also revealing it to be yellow.

"Yes," he questioned. He had never seen her before, yet she had reached his office. And stealth was not in her opinion if she was dressed as she was.

"I brought the interview from that Kirigakure nin, the one found in town." She sighed the reply as if bored. Gaara glanced at her hands to see that a folder was in her hand.

"And you are…"

"Torikkusuta Tomiko. Ugh, this is the first time I've had to actually _bring_ my report . I mean, what happened to those others who actually _don't_ have something better to do than do…whatever those low ranking baka do." She was sneering at the end, part of her lip pulled up higher than the other half, the hand holding the folder on her hip, the other raised in a hand shrug, almost like she was trying to grasp the reason.

Her hands dropped to her side, closed in tight fists as she looked at Gaara, knuckles turning white and bending the folder. "Well, anyways, I have someplace to be." She tossed the folder on the Kazekage's desk – which spun and laid correctly in front of him – and turned in the same motion, exiting the office.

When opening the door, Kankuro stood, posed to knock on the door. He blinked at seeing the yellow girl, who snapped bubble in his face. His eyes followed her as she continued towards the stairs. "Ah, Gaara, who was _that?_"

_Shit_. He had forgotten her name already. He opened the file she had just flung at him. "Torikkusuta Tom-"

"That was Torikkusuta? That bitch with the damn record? Dammit, I'm-"

"Kankuro."

The black dressed nin was now posed to run. Upon hearing his name he turned to his younger brother. "Nani?"

"Record?" Gaara was surprised that his brother had heard of the girl and he had not.

"What, you mean you haven't heard? Well, you never were one for interrogations and you're always up in the office doing this sh-"

"Kankuro. What record?"

"Oh, right. See, she's been interrogating for about a year, and she's gotten perfect fucking results every time. And it's been, what, a 50 person steak? And she doesn't even torture them. She's always the only one in there but people said she never touches them. Dammit, wish I knew how she did it…"

But Gaara was no longer paying attention to his brother. _A 'perfect streak'? Not torturing them? Seems almost too good._

"Send a request. I wish to speak to her. And Kankuro? I also need you too…"

Tomiko's POV

_So that's what the Kazekage looks like. _I pictured his face._ But… something's off with calling him the Kazekage. Even Gaara-sama doesn't work. He's just too-_

"Tadaima, Tomiko-chan! I got the sweet buns you were crying about. I even got some chocolate syrup since you finished off the last bottle."

My thoughts were interrupted by a boy that even looked apart of Sunagakure. Sandy hair down to his chin, light brown eyes, and the perfect tan of the never ending sun.

Iino Akihiko. My one friend in Suna.

God do I love him.

"Really? Sugoi!" I sprang from my couch and landed next to Hiko-kun. He handed them to me, both the dumplings and the chocolate. Pouring a bit of chocolate on the dumplings, I stuck one in my mouth and another out for Hiko to take.

Taking it in the same fashion I currently had it, he walked off, arms full of groceries. I finished my first and was nibbling on the second when his voice came from the kitchen. 'So you dropped 'Selfish Tomiko?'"

I almost choked on my bun. "Hhnngi!" I shrieked around my bun. Hiko's laughter echoed from the kitchen. I finally got to swallowing my sweet.

"That's only because you brought me those damn sweets. Now I may gain weight. Kami, what's _wrong_ with you? Ugh, my lipstick is smeared and THERE'S CHOCOLATE ON MY FACE! UGHHH!" I shrieked again once seeing the brown smudge on the corner of my mouth.

That's about when a hesitant knock came on the door. Two quick, unsure knocks, then one loud.

"Tch, what the _hell._ People keep _bothering _me.

Hiko snickered at my 'selfish' attitude, but my mask stayed on this time.

I opened it seeing a nin. The unrecognizable kind, looking the same as all the others. "What?" I held the door open with one hand and put the other on my hip. I changed my face into an annoyed frown.

The man, maybe twenty-wise, blinked once then stammered, "Tor-Torikkusuta T-Tomiko?" I shot my visible eyebrow up like it was obvious. The man cleared his throat. "An attempt on the Kazekage's life happened an hour ago. We request your service to interrogate him."

**Ya-oh. Gaara almost got assassinated? And after only saying 25 words out of the 911 that there are? Guess I'm gunna have to have him talk more in the next chapter, **_**IF**_** I get 5 reviews. That's the rule now. 5 reviews = chapter. 5 + 5 = 2 chapters. KK?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one's POV

"I'm glad you were available, Torikkusuta-san. I'm not sure many others would be able to crack this assassin as fast as you might."

"Tch, of course not. No one's better than me."

The blonde had just walked down the flight of stairs carrying a purse over her shoulder, and was met by both an unpleasant guard and a pleasant coolness. She continued down the hall, passing by open doors, used for interrogation. She stopped by five people, all standing in front of a large plane of glass, showing a room with a man sitting in a chair, hands bound behind his back and shirtless. He appeared to be breathing heavily.

Among the five people was a blonde woman with a fan weapon strapped to her back – the Kazekage's sister, Temari, no doubt – the man Tomiko had passed earlier today who was dressed in all black and had purple paint on his face – the Kazekage's brother, Kankuro, the puppet master – two guards with undistinguishable features in the shadows, and the young Kazekage.

_The just doesn't _work_ for him, _she thought again.

"So he's the one I'm interrogating," Tomiko said, eyes trained on the bound man.

"Hai," Temari said.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Where he's from, who sent him, and why he tried to kill Gaara." This time Kankuro spoke.

_Gaara...that _almost_ works for him…_ "Right." And she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Tomiko's POV

Sitting across from the man, she crossed her arms over her chest and one leg over the other.

"So. You tried to kill the…Kazekage." _That just doesn't _work_ for him!_

The man said nothing. "They want me to find out were you're from, who sent you, then why you want to kill him."

The man continued to not speak, simply staring at the floor. Or his feet? "So starting with the first question on my list, tell me: _what_ do you think of my hair?"

The man blinked and almost looked up.

"So you don't like my hair?"

His mouth twitched.

"What about these shoes?" He glanced at her shoes. "They're my _favorite._ I got them at this _awesome_ sale about a month ago. They were just _perfect_ for this outfit, don't you think?"

Again, just a glance.

"Now. Back to serious questions. What about these eyes I have? I got them on sale at-" He snapped up and looked at my eyes. That was all it took.

"-don't look away from my eyes." My voice changed. It was silkier, lovelier. I make it that way, allowing the trait from my blood to trail in my voice, capturing who ever happened to hear it and look me in the eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know."

"My name…is Nakamura Kazuma…I'm…from Kumogakure...sent to test the…Kazekage's worth…" The broken sentences were normal.

I nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. "Good, good. Now I want you to answer the same questions, but tell me the _truth._"

He squinted faintly, like trying to catch a straying thought. "My name…is Ishimaru Kazuma…I'm of Sunagakure…I was sent…not to test the…Kazekge but to…test Torikkusuta Tomiko… by order of…Kankuro-sama…"

"Thank you." I turned my head and eyes away, hearing him breathe a sigh of relief. I looked at the glass and stared levelly at them.

Then rolled my eyes.

Temari's POV

She just rolled her eyes. At _us_. She figured it out? _How?_

I glanced at Kankuro, who looked to be fuming, then at Gaara, who, as always, looked impassive.

His plan…had it backfired? Had he learned nothing about the strangely successful girl? Or had it worked? Had he seen what I or Kankuro had not, and learned what the girl did to gain her flawless information?

Tomiko's POV

_Can't blame them. Who gets such perfect information without being suspicious? But that's what made this so _fun.

I nodded to the once enemy man, then stepped to the door. After I walked through, I stood by the Sabaku siblings. I glanced at each, but when I saw 'Kankuro-sama' glaring at me, I couldn't help it.

I smirked.

He gritted his teeth visibly, then made a step towards me. "Cocky BRAT! I hate annoying kids like you! I should just beat you right here!"

"Kankuro-baka, urusai!"

"That little shit thinks she's all that! She should just-"

"Why don't you just ask him how I found out if it's bothering you so much?" I interrupted, seeming bored.

Kankuro stared levelly at me, then huffed before stomping past me and into the room. "Ishimaru, what did she ask you?"

The man blinked. "Ah, about her hair…her shoes…about her eyes, something about a sale, then she asked me to answer all basics, and I just…told her."

Kankuro was visibly gritting his teeth again. "You'll ruin your teeth, you know, if you keep doing that?" His eyes snapped to me and I pointed to my teeth, lips raised to expose them.

He turned back to Ishimaru and snarled, "Was that all?" After the man nodded, Gaara spoke.

"Meet me in my office."

**So after 843 words, Gaara spoke…4. Well, we all know that there's more or less gunna be more talking in the next chapter, but in order to figure that out, you all have to COMMENT!**

**Yes, I realize this is going against what I said, but my brain thinks that if I post, more people might see it, so….whatever. Comment, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'd decided. I mean, I might as well. I'd _hate_ if I had pissed off the Kazekage. So I took off my disguise.

No one's POV

The steam coming off the tea curled up, and though he knew it was good, he simply didn't want it now.

_Torikkusuta…_He had seen what she did with his very eyes, yet he still knew _nothing._ His cold face turned to a frown as he thought of what he was about to do.

A knock at the door. His frown stayed in place. From what he knew of Torikkusuta, she would not have knocked. Too…proud.

"Enter."

A head appeared as soon as the door was wide enough. Curled black hair to the chin and black eyes appeared. Not yellow.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama?" She gave a small frown when she said his title.

"Yes?"

The girl stepped forward and pushed the door closed. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked close to his desk before collapsing into a chair, completely slumped as if exhausted.

Gaara's frown deepened with confusion. "Can I assist you?"

She quickly sat up and shook her head, clearing her head of doubts. "I apologize for my…strangeness, Ka-zekage-sama." She brought out the first _a_ in the title, stumbling with name once more. "You see, I came to your office in hopes I _would_ get to meet you. So much talk in the ranks. With the kunoichi, they're almost in love with you. The male shinobi respect your insight, especially so young. It's believed that you'll lead a greater reign than that of your father. Anyways, I got jealous with everyone else being able to see you. After all, it had been so long since we first met, when you were, shall I say, younger. I myself barely remember it, but the difference from the you then to the you now is phenomenal. I greatly admire the difference you've made with yourself. From monster of the village to Ka-zekage," she stumbled on the title again, causing Gaara's eye to twitch. "But you must have been expecting something other than paperwork all day, from what I can see. I mean the title is so grand but the work is so complicated, but it's only been a few months, maybe it'll get better. By then, something interesting just may-"

"Excuse me, but who _are_ you?"

She blinked, the groaned, holding her head in her hands. "I've just been rambling again, haven't I? My deepest apologizes, Ka…Kazekage-sama." This time the title was finished with an exasperated sigh.

"And _what_ is it about the title 'Kazekage' can you simply not say normally?"

Her shoulders hitched in a wince, and she sheepishly spread her fingers so her eyes peaked between them. "You noticed that?"

Garra crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his fingers on his arm. _Annoyed_ was his image.

"Right. Well…it's just…until I actually _saw_ you…I mean, before then it was…The title fit you because…it-it didn't go with an actually clear face at the time, but then I saw you and it doesn't _fit_ with you now. I _try_ to say it but then I don't say it right and you notice and it wouldn't be a problem if you just _looked_ like a Kazekage. But you _don't_ and I can't figure out what name or suffix _does_ go with it and then-"

"What was your name?" Instead of tapping, his fingers now tightened around his arm.

"Torikkusuta Tomiko. We met earlier."

Gaara blinked. He wasn't a people person, but this was _not_ who he had seen earlier.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Blonde earlier, I know, but still it was me. See, I find that pairing moods with colors causing different perspectives of images people can have of another person. Take you for example. Red is _power_. Passion, Rage, blood, the finality of a day with its red setting sun. You, as the red of the village, can bee a good thing or a bad thing. It you help the village, good. You are passionate to your village, rage stricken to you enemies and the enemies of the village, you vowed that your blood will spill before any of the village's, and with your setting sun, the village can sleep peacefully.

"If you secretly are plotting your revenge on the village, bad. Killing your passion, rage to the people of the village, the village's blood covering yourself, and an ocean of their blood reflecting in the sky as the sun sets. Do you see how powerful _you_ are based on you color?"

"What is the point of this?" The gripping turned back to tapping.

"Heh," she breathed with a smile, a contemplating look in her eyes as she relaxed into the chair, arms relaxed along the arms of the chair. "My dear Gaara, I wish to help you grow from 'Gaara' to 'Kazekage,' and also help in any other ways I can."

"For what in exchange?"

"Why, nothing more than to be at the side of the Kazekage…wow, finally said it. This is already working. But I wasn't calling _you_ Kazekage, I did say _the_ Kazekage, so maybe not working yet…"

"What is, or isn't, working?" The girl was rambling endlessly. Her moods were absolute circles.

"Me being around you. I'm hoping I'll eventually be able to call you Kazekage before me stuttering over your title deems an interrogation or worse."

He stared for a long time, thinking without revealing anything. Then he nodded.

When Torikkusuta began to stand, he raised his hand, making her freeze in mid stand. . "In exchange for you telling me how you get information so easily."

She sat back down and laid her chin on her fist, propped on her elbow. "Fair enough. I'm from a line of demons, or part demons. I have the gift of a 'persuasion voice.' They say the eyes are windows to a human's soul. My voice can command whatever I will hen I see into that window.

"Now, do we have an accord?"

**Let's see… 1004 words, with Gaara speaking… 57. Okay, and only 13 in lines without a question mark at the end!**

**Yeah, I'm a horrible writer. I'm sorry for everyone who was waiting for a new update. But it's now summer break, and I have all the time in the day a person can sanely handle. And with that I'll be dropping the comment requirement, since I need to get these damned stories out of my head. BHI and FwaK will be updated as soon as I write them. And FA too. I swear it!**


End file.
